You Stole My Body
by IviPuspita
Summary: akankah aku mendapatkan kembali tubuhku, atau justru aku harus terus terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain.
1. Chapter 1

Author : IviPuspita

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao & Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast: Exo member

Title : chapter 1 You Stole My Body

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship

Bagaimana jadinya ketika kehidupan kita berubah secara tiba-tiba, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bila kita harus menjalani hidup orang lain yang jelas sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan kita. Setiap orang memiliki karakter yang berbeda dan itu membuat kita semua bisa memahami perbedaan.

Tapi apa jadinya jika ada orang yang tak menyukai karakter dalam diri kita, dan berharap kita berubah menjadi orang yang dia harapkan. Hal ini yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Tao yang harus bertukar kehidupan karena ulah hyung mereka.

Sang hyung yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Tao yang sedikit hyperaktif membuatnya berharap kalau Tao dapat berubah menjadi Kyungsoo orang yang sedikit lebih tenang dibanding Tao, bahkan Kyungsoo lebih mudah diberitahu dibandingkan Tao yang selalu melawan.

Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa harapannya akan terkabul, dan hal ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao sedikit kerepotan karena harus menjalani kehidupan yang jauh dari kehidupan asli mereka.

Pagi ini suasana dorm exo-k sedikit heboh ketika terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"ya hyung, ada apa dengan mu kenapa kau berteriak dipagi hari apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih mengantuk" ucap Kai protes

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Kai orang yang dia panggil hyung itu masih tetap terpaku dihadapan kaca, mendapati sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ia merasa bahwa ini bukanlah tubuhnya dan dia harus memastikan kalau tubuhnya yang asli baik-baik saja.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Sehun datang secara bersamaan untuk memastikan keadaan dikamar KaiSoo.

"ada apa ini, siapa yang berteriak di pagi buta seperti ini"ucap Suho

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo melamun sambil menatap kaca langsung menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah gwaenchanh-ayo ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit hawatir

Tanpa pikir panjang orang yang kini ada dalam tubuh Kyungsoo segera mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menemui tubuh aslinya.

Melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang sedikit aneh mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

Sementara itu di dorm exo-m….

Dipagi yang sangat cerah terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan kurus sedang memasak di dapur, Kris sang leader yang merasa aneh dengan hal ini langsung datang menghampirinya.

"kau memasak ?" tanya Kris bingung

"oh, hyung kau membuatku kaget" ucap namja tersebut

"hyung ?" ucap Kris kaget

"tunggu sebentar kapan kau datang ke dorm kami, apa kau menginap disini ?" tanya namja tersebut bingung

"ya Tao-ah aku ini gege mu, ini dorm kita dan kenapa sikapmu terlihat aneh begini"

"Tao ?" ucap namja tersebut semakin bingung

"kenapa kau terlihat bingung begitu, memangnya kau sudah berganti nama huh ?" ucap Kris sedikit kesal

Namja yang merasa bingung itu langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Saat dia mendapati wajahnya telah berubah dia pun langsung berteriak kaget.

Mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras membuat semua member exo- segera berlari kearah kamar Xiumin dan Tao. Xiumin yang saat itu sedang tertidur lelap langsung terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan Tao yang begitu keras.

"wae ?" tanya Xiumin bingung

Kyungsoo Pov

'Wajahku…. Kenapa wajahku berubah seperti ini, kenapa sekarang aku terjebak dalam tubuh Tao. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa berubah seperti ini' Batin Kyungsoo bingung

"Tao-ah gwaenchanh-ayo ?" tanya Chen khawatir

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat Chen bertanya padanya, entah apa yang harus iya katan pada semua hyungnya. Mereka pasti tidak percaya jika dia bilang bahwa dia dan Tao sekarang bertukar tubuh.

"aku rasa Tao stress karena dimarahi Lay kemarin" ucap Luhan menatap Lay yang berdiri tepat disampingya

"apakah itu benar?' ucap Lay merasa sedikit bersalah

Lay yang sedari memperhatikan Tao yang masih terduduk sambil menghadap kaca langsung menghampirinya.

"Tao, aku minta maaf jika kemarin aku terlalu kasar padamu" ucap Lay memeluk tubuh Tao

Seakan sadar dengan apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Lay, dia langsung berlari keruang tengah untuk menelpon member Exo-k.

"benar kan yang aku bilang, Tao pasti sedang marah besar padamu Lay" ucap Luhan

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu, aku yakin ini bukan karena kejadian kemarin" ucap Kris berusaha menengahi

Mereka semua pun segera menyusul Tao ke ruang tengah.

Sementara itu di korea….

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Tao sekarang, dia ingin sekali menemui Kyungsoo saat ini tapi dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia karena Kyungsoo ada di Cina dan dia tidak mungkin menyusulnya kesana tanpa seijin managernya.

Tao Pov

'aku harus bagaimana, sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhku menyanyi aku pasti akan merusak image Kyungsoo yang memiliki suara indah' lirih Tao dalam hati

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Tao dari dorm mereka, para member Exo-k masih terlihat bingung. Mereka kelaparan tapi malas untuk memasak karena ini adalah tugas Kyungsoo.

"hyung aku lapar" rengek Sehun

"aku juga lapar sehun, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak memasak apa-apa" ucap Suho menatap meja makan yang kosong

"lalu kita harus bagaimana" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan

"baiklah aku akan memasak" ucap Suho beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur

Semua member langsung menatap Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mereka tak yakin kalau masakan Suho akan sama enaknya dengan masakan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya Suho bingung

"…." Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut para member

"kalian tenang saja, aku hanya akan memasak ramen biasa" ucap Suho

Semua member langsung bernapas lega saat Suho berkata seperti itu.

Saat Suho sedang memasak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon berbunyi. Chanyeol yang ada tepat disamping telpon tersebut langsung mengangkatnya.

"yoboseo ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

"oh hyung, apakah Tao ada disitu ?" tanya Kyungsoo terburu-buru

"Tao ?" ucap Chanyeol bingung

"ah maksudku Kyungsoo" ucapnya segera mengganti pertanyaan

"oh, dia keluar dari tadi pagi entah kemana dan belum kembali sampai sekarang" ucap Chanyeol

"oh, kalau begitu biar aku telpon saja ke handphonenya" ucap Kyungsoo menutup telpon dan langsung menekan nomor handphonenya untuk menghubungi Tao

Tak berapa lama dia pun berhasil menghubungi telponnya, tapi dia bingung karena orang yang mengangkatnya adalah Kai bukan Tao.

"ya.. kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya, kemana Kyungsoo"

"dia pergi dan meninggalkan handphonenya" ucap Kai datar

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera menutup telponnya. Kini dia benar-benar bingung tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai seorang Huang Zi Tao bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : IviPuspita

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao & Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast: Exo member

Title : chapter 2 I Feel Embrased

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship

Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan, hari yang paling tidak diharapkan. Apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tubuh baru yang masih terlihat asing, semua kegiatan yang berbeda dan juga sikap yang harus dibuat semirip mungkin agar tak ada yang curiga.

Tao Pov

'aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang, jika aku pulang mereka pasti akan memberikan beribu pertanyaan kepada ku. Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini' ucap Tao dalam hati

Tao pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang sangat lesu, dia memasang tampang lelah dan lemas agar semua member exo-k mengira kalau dia sedang sakit. Dia mulai membuka pintu dorm perlahan berharap semua member sudah pergi latihan dan meninggalkannya di dorm sendirian.

Harapannya tak menjadi kenyataan karena ternyata semua member masih setia menunggu kepulangannya dan segera mengajaknya untuk berlatih.

"akhirnya kau pulang juga" ucap Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Tao dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal

"cepat ganti bajumu, kita harus berlatih" ucap Chanyeol

"bisakah aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini ?" tanya Tao

"tidak, kau harus berlatih Kyungsoo-ah sebentarlagi kita akan come back" ucap Suho angkat bicara

"tapi…." Ucap Tao terhenti

"tak ada alasan Kyungsoo-ah, ayo cepat ganti bajumu" ucap Suho mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam kamar

Tao sudah mulai frustasi, dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Saat dia sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar. Dia pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"apa kau sudah beres ?" tanya Sehun

"hmmm…." Ucap Tao datar tanpa semangat

"apa kau yakin ?" tanya Sehun sedikit hawatir

"aku baik-baik saja Sehunie, kau tenang saja" ucap Tao berusaha meyakinkan Sehun

"tapi wajahmu pucat" ucap Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat

"sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah hawatir lebih baik kita segera bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap Tao sambil menarik tangan Sehun

Sementara itu di China…..

"gege…." Ucap Kyungsoo memanggil Kris

"hmm, ada apa ?" tanya Kris santai

" bisa kah aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap

"memangnya kenapa, apa kau sakit ?" tanya Kris mulai sedikit hawatir

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Kris. Kris pun langsung memegang dahi Tao, dia merasa kalau Tao baik-baik saja dan segera menolak permintaan adik tersayangnya itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa, jadi sepertinya kau harus tetap ikut latihan" ucap Kris

"tapi…." Ucap Kyungsoo terhenti saat ada seseorang menghampiri mereka

"apa kalian berdua sudah siap ?" tanya Luhan

Kris dan Kyungsoo mengangguk secara bersamaan menandakan kalau mereka sudah siap untuk pergi berlatih.

Kyungsoo Pov

'bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan . aku mungkin bisa saja menyanyikan part milik Tao, tapi bagaimana dengan tariannya apalagi bagian dimana Tao harus melompat dan berputar itu sangat mustahil untuk aku lakukan' batin Kyungsoo gelisah.

Tak berapa lama merka pun sampai di tempat latihan, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat ini dan kembali ke Korea untuk menemui tubuh aslinya. Dia ingin segera meminta Tao untuk segera bertukar tubuh sehingga mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Sepanjang latihan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi, dia berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai pelatih mereka marah karena Tao yang tidak focus pada latiha.

"stopppp…." Teriak sang pelatih

Mereka semua pun langsung berhenti menari, sang pelatih langsung menatap kearah Tao kesal.

"ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau tidak focus seperti itu ?" tanya sang pelatih

"maaf kan aku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk

"ikut aku" ucap sang pelatih mengajak Kyungsoo keluar ruangan

Semua member hanya terdiam dan saling pandang satu sama lain menandakan mereka bingung melihat situasi ini.

"katakana padaku, apa kau punya masalah" ucap sang pelatih menatap kearah Tao yang masih menunduk

"aku baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi menunduk

"kalau begitu lihat aku sekarang" ucap sang pelatih mengangkat wajah Tao

Terlihat Tao yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dia benar-benar malu saat ini, Malu karena dia sudah membuat latihan ini kacau.

"kenapa kau menangis, aku kan tidak marah padamu" ucap sang pelatih

"a… aku ma… malu" ucap Kyungsoo tersedu

"malu ?" tanya sang pelatih bingung

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah semakin terisak, akhirnya sang pelatihpun memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan hari ini dan membiarkan mereka semua pulang.

Sesampainya di dorm Kyungsoo langsung memasuki kamar Tao dan Xiumin dia mengunci pintu kamar dan mulai meluapkan tangisannya didalam sana. Semua member mulai mersa hawatir melihat sikap Tao yang sedikit aneh. Kris pun mulai turun tangan dia menghampiri kamar Tao dan mulai membujuk Tao untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tao-ah, buka sebentar pintunya bisakah kita bicara" ucap Kris berusaha membujuk Tao

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar. Kris pun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Tao menenangkan dirinya di dalam kamar.

"bagaimana ?" tanya Xiumin

"dia tidak mau bicara" ucap Kris

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu" ucap Luhan bingung

"tidak seperti biasanya Tao bersikap seperti ini, dia terlihat sedikit aneh" ucap Chen

"apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin" ucap Lay hawatir

"sudah kubilang tidak usah membahas hal itu lagi" ucap Kris

"tapi dia seperti ini setelah aku memarahinya" ucap Lay merasa bersalah

Flashback on

"gege…." Ucap Tao menarik-narik baju Lay yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

"ada apa Tao" ucap Lay malas

"temani aku main" ucap Tao

"kau bermain saja dengan yang lain" ucap Lay membalikan posisi tubuhnya

"tapi hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak main" ucap Tao polos

"memangnya yang lain kemana huh ?" tanya Lay masih membelakangi Tao

"Xiumin gege sedang pergi berbelanja dengan Chen gege, Luhan gege sedang menelepon Sehun dan Kris gege sedang berbicara dengan menager gege jadi hanya kau saja yang santai gege" ucap Tao kembali menarik baju Lay

"kenapa kau tidak ikut Xiumin dan Chen saja tadi jadi kau tidak mengganggu istirahatku" ucap Lay mulai sedikit kesal

"aku tidak mau ikut mereka, karena mereka pasti akan menyuruhku membawa barang belanjaan" ucap Tao

"aku benar-benar malas bermain hari ini jadi kau main sendiri saja" ucap Lay tak beranjak dari posisinya

"tapi…" ucapan Tao terhenti ketika melihat Lay beranjak dari Sofa dengan wajah yang sedikit meosi

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU SEDANG MALAS BERMAIN, KAU KAN BISA BERMAIN SENDIRI JADI TIDAK USAH MENGGANGU KU. SEKALI LAGI KAU MERENGEK DI DEPANKU AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU BERMAIN LAGI DENGAN MU" sentak Lay sambil pergi meninggalkan Tao

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menelpon Sehun, dia langsung menghampiri Tao yang sekarang sedang menagis di ruang tengah karena dimarahi oleh Lay.

Flashback off

Sementara itu di Korea…..

Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, Tao kini mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia tak ingin bertemu member lain karena insiden saat latihan menyanyi tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ah keluarlah, kami tidak akan memarahimu" bujuk Suho

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Tao

"tapi …."

"sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"baiklah aku akan pergi" ucap Suho meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo

Semua member Exo-k langsung menatap kearah Suho saat Suho menghampiri merka.

"apa dia mau keluar" ucap Baekhyun

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan penolakan

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membujuknya" ucap Kai

"tidak usah, aku rasa dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri" ucap Suho

Semua member mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan diri di kamarnya.


End file.
